


Remain Unsaid

by lily_zen



Series: Feudal Japan [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion of the Feudal Japan series. Die returns to the Niimura stronghold to make his report. Something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remain Unsaid

Remain Unsaid

 

Genre: historical, romance

Pairings: Die x Kaoru, Kyo x Shinya x Toshiya

Warnings: Kyo’s still a pimp.

Archive: Ask

Rating: NC-17

 

By: Lily Zen

 

Notes: Due to popular request, the characters you all know and love from Feudal are back for one more fic, the finale to this ancient saga. In here, well, let’s just say that Lily has lots of lemony fun.

 

Sequel to Feudal; set several months afterwards. Die has returned to the Niimura compound several times, and over the course of his visits, he and Kaoru have established themselves as lovers of a discreet nature.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

*

 

Peals of thunder resounded outside, and torrents of rain continued to pound heavily against the shutters of the Niimura compound. The room turned bright all of the sudden, illuminating three figures tangled together on futon mats, pushed together to create one massive bed. They appeared almost as one sinuous being, and moved with the synchronized motions of schools of fish.

 

“Kyo!” Shinya whimpered, his voice sounding somewhat choked as the daimyo [term for a leader in feudal times] lifted the young man’s body up slightly, and levered him down, his ass slowly engulfing Kyo’s cock. The blonde groaned, in complete rapture at being buried inside his lover’s body once more.

 

Simultaneously, the figure between Shinya’s legs, gone akimbo, shifted, lifted his head up slightly, and deep throated the blonde administrator’s length. Hands moving of their own accord, Shinya gripped the fairly long tresses of dark hair, whispering Toshiya’s name as he did so.

 

They moved in harmony with one another, each anticipating the other’s moves. When Shinya began to tremble, his hands clenching and unclenching in Toshiya’s hair, he withdrew slightly, moving his mouth up so that it only wrapped around the head. He cushioned it on his tongue, pressing against the thick vein found underneath, and tasted his lover’s precum with something akin to wonder and joy, no matter how many times he had done it before.

 

It was as Kyo’s rhythm began to stutter that Shinya came, his back arching against the blond, his head almost colliding with Kyo’s as it flung backwards. Toshiya swallowed greedily, his own hand working his hard, dripping member at a more frantic pace than before. Shinya’s inner walls contracted with the boy’s spasms, and Kyo released himself within the depths of his lover, unable to hold back any longer. He came with a loud, guttural yell, and his hands, still holding onto Shinya’s hips, gripped hard enough to leave bruises.

 

Toshiya let Shinya’s cock drop from his mouth as his hand took on a frantic pace. Regaining his awareness, the young blonde gently placed his palm on his lover’s chest, pushing him onto his heels. Then, smiling, he took Toshiya’s engorged length into his own hand, letting the dark haired man set the pace with the urgent rocking of his hips.

 

Kyo, almost soundless on the bed, moved behind Toshiya, sliding his hands down the other man’s side. Gently cupping the round globes with both hands, he encouraged his dark haired lover to rise up onto his knees. Then, quickly slicking his fingers with the oil he’d grabbed along the way, Kyo inserted a finger into Toshiya’s ass, searching for that spot that would drive his lover wild.

 

Being assaulted from both ends, Toshiya was helpless to do anything but let it happen to him, and his hand released the root of his cock, instead throwing his arm backwards and awkwardly embracing Kyo. With his other hand, he gently tangled his fingers in Shinya’s long locks and pulled him in for a slow kiss.

 

Then Kyo added another finger and scissored them within, and Toshiya broke the kiss with a gasp. Still, Shinya continued to work him from the front, his other hand cupping his balls, kneading them softly. Finally Kyo hit his prostate, deep within him, and Toshiya came with a jubilant cry, tears filling his chocolate colored eyes. He spurted endless white ropes of cum onto Shinya’s stomach and his own. Then, empty, he slumped forwards, wrapping his arms around Shinya and letting the smaller man hold his weight, as Kyo wrapped him in his arms from behind.

 

It was perfect; it was bliss; it was the heaven that so many a-men sought.

 

Then an urgent knock sounded on the door, and a soft voice called out, “Ah, Niimura-sama? There is a man here to see you.”

 

Growling, feeling quite pissed off at having his cuddle time interrupted, Kyo barked through the door, “What does he want?”

 

“He says he comes at your request,” the servant answered. “He waits in the stables.”

 

Thinking about whom he could have possible sent for, Kyo came up with only one answer. “Go get Kaoru-san, and tell him to clean the man up. He must be exhausted from riding in this storm. Then tell him to bring the man to me in my private entertaining room.”

 

“Yes, Niimura-sama,” the servant agreed, and wandered off wondering belatedly why his lord was sending a samurai to do a servant’s job. Oh well, he thought with a shrug, it is not my place to question.

 

Kyo snuggled back under the covers with his lovers, determined to enjoy the peaceful moment for as long as he possibly could, even though Shinya was already in business-mode, poking him in the shoulder and needling him to get up. Toshiya was laughing quietly, and finally, when prodded by Shinya to share what, pray tell, was so hilarious, he responded, “I think Kyo can sleep for a while. After all, Kaoru and Die are going to need some time to reacquaint themselves.”

 

Giggling hysterically, Shinya tried to reprimand his older lover for being such a pervert, but the effect was somewhat lost as the laughter kept coming from his own throat. “Sh, ‘m tryin’ t’ sleep,” Kyo murmured, pulling the blankets high up over his head.

 

*

 

Kaoru, quite irritated at being woken up in the middle of the night and ordered to go out in the cold rain, walked quickly across the compound to the stables, tying on his cloak as he went, cursing whatever gods had decided it was a lovely night for a rainstorm.

 

Flinging open the stable doors, he stalked inside, making the servants scramble to close it lest the rain wet the straw lying on the floor. The scent of animals and shit was almost overpowering, and he fought the urge to gag. Then he saw the redhead in the corner, trying uselessly to wring out his long hair, and everything smelled like roses.

 

Trying not to smile or do anything embarrassing, he walked up to the redhead and bowed, greeting him in a stoic voice. “Die-san, it is nice to see you again, even at this horrific hour.” The two had agreed to keep their involvement as discreet as possible, none of them needing the attention it would bring if they suddenly started walking around, holding hands and giving each other lustful smiles.

 

Die smiled at him, and Kaoru wanted to throw him down on the hay and fuck right there in front of the servants, reputation be damned. It was only the thought of the rumors that would quickly follow that event that rooted him to the spot. “Kaoru-san, a pleasure, as always, even in this horrendous weather.”

 

The purple haired samurai’s lips twitched, a sure sign that he was holding back a smile, and said, “I will see to it that you are escorted to the bathing chamber as soon as possible. For certain, you must be terribly cold; the warm water should stave off any illness. Do you have anything dry to wear?”

 

“Not likely,” Die answered, holding up his sopping saddlebags. Kaoru nodded, like it was the answer he’d been expecting, “Then I will see to it that you are provided with something before you are finished with your bathing.” Looking around, Kaoru asked one of the servants if he could borrow their umbrella, and was relieved when they agreed. Handing it to Die, he secured his cloak again, and indicated for the ninja to follow him.

 

*

 

Inside the house, Kaoru politely asked a servant to see the tailor, who lived within the compound, and retrieve a spare kimono for his guest. Then he led the redhead to the bathing rooms, the water of which made the air hazy with vapor. Once the door closed, and the servant girls left, both men having shooed them off, they smiled at one another, happiness apparent in both sets of oculars.

 

Reaching out, Kaoru began to undress the redhead, his movements efficient but lingering longer than they needed to. “So how did it go?” he asked as he encouraged Die to raise his arms above his head. “Okay,” the redhead replied, his voice muffled by the black tunic as it was pulled over his head. The skintight pants were next, and then Kaoru was basking in the glow of his lover’s nude body once more.

 

There were never many questions asked about Die’s ventures behind enemy lines. That information was for Kaoru’s lord only. It worried him to no end when Die was gone, but as soon as the redhead returned, and he was able to find solace in those arms once more, nothing of much significance mattered to him.

 

He was startled when Die reached out and began to return the favor, undoing the clasps on Kaoru’s rather plain kimono, worn when there was no one in particular to impress. Still, Kaoru was raised in polite society and wore a kimono whenever he found it possible, merely because it was tradition. Not like Die, who wore the oddly tight and form-fitting garb of the ninja, cut to give the least possible hindering of movement.

 

Only when Kaoru was completely naked, and Die had loosened the braid of violet hair trailing down his back did the redhead tug his lover towards the bath. Settling down next to each other in the water, Kaoru immediately went to work washing. Although this time he did not wash himself, but the other man.

 

Wrapping his arms around the redhead, Kaoru gently rubbed a soap-lathered cloth in circles over his lover’s back. Sighing in appreciation, the redhead tilted his head down for a kiss, one which was enthusiastically returned. It was a rarity that they had such luxurious time alone. Usually Die could only stay one, maybe two days, and those days were usually filled with many obligations the both of them would rather shirk in favor of spending the day in bed.

 

“How long are you staying?” Kaoru whispered once the kiss had ended. “Three days,” Die replied, his voice equally quiet. For some reason neither wished to ruin the content mood which seemed to hang around them, and so they remained as quiet as possible, trying not to disturb that moment. Usually things were frantic, rushed in the moments that they were first reunited after a month or longer with no contact.

 

Lips quirked up in a smile against the redhead’s lips, and Die recognized this as a sign that Kaoru was pleased with the amount of time they would have together. However, both knew without saying that much of it would be spent with Kyo, Shinya, and Toshiya, strategically planning moves against the Sato clan to hinder their plot without declaring outright war.

 

Still, they kissed, both lost in the thought of an almost-domestic bliss. Tongues moved together in a sweet symphony of wet, smooth paradise, and their mouths locked the rest of the world from it. Bathing and soap forgotten, Die wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s hips and tugged. Swiftly the samurai’s position had gone from beside to on top of the redhead. The change slightly disorienting, Kaoru rested his forehead on the ninja’s laughing breathlessly.

 

Grinning happily, Die tilted his face up slightly and took the violet haired samurai’s lips into possession. Kaoru moaned, the sound escaping into the air as the redhead parted his lips and dove into the depths of his mouth. He wound his arms over Die’s shoulders, hands taking hold of the long, wet strands pooling out behind the redhead.

 

“Die, now,” he stated quite succinctly as the redhead broke the kiss. Chuckling, Die responded, “Always in such a rush, Kaoru.” The samurai wanted to reply, ‘try taking it slow when you feel like I do,’ but for the risk of having Die take it the wrong way, he remained silent, and set about convincing the ninja with his body.

 

Taking the more aggressive role for once, Kaoru slanted his mouth across the other’s, forcing the redhead to open to him with the sheer pressure of his kiss. Die, stunned at this new dominance uncovered in the samurai, merely submitted him, unable to think of any other response. Gently uncurling one hand from Die’s hair, the violet haired man trailed it down his lover’s body.

 

Always hypersensitive to Kaoru’s body, Die could feel the calluses on his fingers and hands, toughened from years of sword-work. Reminded him inevitably that those hands, those tiny hands that trailed across him lovingly, almost reverently, as if he were something precious, were just as capable as causing harm as they were of pleasure. Yet Die found himself unafraid, even in the face of someone who had attacked him once, albeit mistakenly. He was confident in the belief that Kaoru would never intentionally hurt him.

 

Breaking his train of thought, Kaoru’s hand reached its destination and took it in a confident grip, and Die threw his head back, gasping. “Kao,” he hissed between clenched teeth. Smiling, Kaoru yanked sharply on the red hair still clutched between one hand, and Die followed the movement, trying to ease the pain. Ducking his head, the violet haired samurai began to nibble on the smooth marble column left vulnerable to him.

 

He unerringly found the sensitive spot right behind and slightly below Die’s earlobe, and teased mercilessly. To the redhead’s chagrin he could hear himself crying out like a girl, mewling in a high-pitched voice. Unable to do anything but take it all in, Die wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s waist, hands hanging dangerously low. 

 

“Fuck me,” Kaoru growled into Die’s ear. “Now.”

 

Swallowing audibly, Die regained the presence of mind needed to begin to tease one finger at Kaoru’s opening. Moving by reflex, the samurai leaned back into the touch. Carefully working together, both men began a cooperative effort to stretch Kaoru, hoping that the water would provide enough lubrication. The once-virginal samurai had learned rather quickly the art of sex and foreplay with the same gender, as evidenced, and was steadily finding his own footing on the once boggy territory.

 

Still jerking the redhead off, Kaoru pleaded without words to have his lover’s cock buried deeply inside of him. That simple act had come to mean more to him than it should, and become almost a necessity. The closeness, the reassurance found there; all things that took his breath away. Then, of course, Die replaced it with his own. So Kaoru worked the redhead up into a frenzy until he needed it just as bad.

 

With a groan, Die gave up on stretching him, and merely encouraged Kaoru to balance on the ledge of the bath on his knees. Bracing himself with both arms on either side of Die’s head, the samurai levered himself down, slowly impaling himself on Die’s cock. Kaoru let out a long, rapturous moan, and a similar sound flowed in response from the ninja.

 

Then they were connected once more and the outside world was a blur. Kissing languorously, the two warriors moved in a rhythm which was completely infallible. Kaoru rode his lover with an anxious pace, still somewhat conscious of the fact that they still had to get to Kyo so Die could make his report.

 

Still, just a little longer together, Kaoru thought to himself, that’s all I’m asking. One of Die’s hands grasped his engorged member, applying the same firm grasp that Kaoru had tortured him with earlier, and the same torturously slow pace. That did nothing to halt his rapid climb to orgasm, and Kaoru was sure that Die felt the same way.

 

However, when Die felt the samurai’s rhythm falter, he quickly circled his fingers just underneath the head of Kaoru’s cock. Breathing out a sigh of relief, for he truly was not ready to end things so soon, the violet haired man said a silent thanks to Die’s quick thinking. He knew it was only very temporary though, and that the second Die let go, he’d be right back on the brink again.

 

The redhead’s hands grasped his hips, and lifted him up slightly, giving Die just enough room to move. Using the scant leverage he had, Die thrust into him deeply, filling him with each stroke and hitting the place deep inside of Kaoru that made him scream each time. Then they were coming, almost simultaneously, and Die’s yell echoed in the bathing chamber, his own cries following after.

 

Collapsing forward, Kaoru leaned his forehead on the edge of the bath, catching his breath. He could feel Die’s head resting on his shoulder, his quick pants making gooseflesh break out on Kaoru’s body. His nipples tightened for an entirely different reason, and he pulled back, giggling breathily.

 

“I think it’s time to get out,” the samurai intoned, indicating with an overly dramatic shiver that he was chilly. Nodding lazily, the redhead agreed, but only let Kaoru move after pulling him down for a slow, post-coital kiss. There was no lingering for men such as they, though, and Kaoru rose, pushing down the hysterical urge to cry as Die’s spent member slipped from his body.

 

Wading through the water and out of the bath, they found towels with which to pat themselves dry. Also, lo and behold on one of the benches closest to the door lay two piles of freshly laundered clothing. Kaoru shook his head wryly, knowing that they weren’t there before. He wondered if whoever it was had seen them together, wild and undulating in each other’s arms—he wondered briefly how it might appear to an outsider.

 

He dressed himself quickly and efficiently, as he did most everything. It was only when he saw Die still struggling with the kimono that the tailor had seen fit to provide him with that Kaoru slowed his pace at all. Stopping to help the redhead dress, Kaoru thought to himself that he felt quite like someone’s wife. Shaking the silly thought out of his head, he tightened the ninja’s obi and patted his tummy.

 

“Alright, let’s go. Time to go see Niimura-sama,” Kaoru declared, making his way toward the door. Die reached out, tugging on the samurai’s hand and drawing him to a halt. Stepping up alongside him, the redhead kissed his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, and finally his lips. Only when Kaoru was breathless did he draw back and smile brilliantly, answered, “Okay, let’s go.”

 

He walked away, a subtle triumphant sway to his hips, and Kaoru followed along behind him, helpless but to watch with mesmerized eyes as that tantalizing form was dangled in front of him like a bone for a dog. Truly Kaoru hoped that the meeting with Kyo would be a quick one.

 

*

 

The walk to Kyo’s parlor was a quick one. Die led the way, having learned the layout of the compound after so many visits there. Kaoru followed behind, admiring the view and trying not to drool very obviously. A servant drew open the door to the room for both he and the ninja, and slid it closed when they were both inside.

 

The daimyo sat on a pile of pillows, clothed in a hastily done up yukata. He was snitching sweets from a tray on the floor, while his two lovers sipped tea from dainty cups. Toshiya greeted both Die and Kaoru immediately, his station as Kyo’s unofficial master of spies allowing him more procedural leeway than Shinya. Kaoru took in the fact that all three looked as though they had dressed in a hurry. Even Shinya looked rumpled, normally the neatest one there.

 

Die grinned at Kaoru, obviously having concluded the same thing as the samurai, and settled on his knees in front of Kyo. “Die-san, I expect you have some interesting news for me if you are to disrupt my sleeping patterns,” Kyo said, managing to sound haughty even with his appearance in more disarray than usual. Kaoru settled on his knees behind Die and slightly to the left, signaling that he would stay out of the conversation lest directly brought into it.

 

“I always have interesting news for you, Kyo-san, but I believe you will find this particular news to be of singular importance. My apologies for disrupting your…sleep,” Die hesitated long enough on the last word just to let Kyo know that he knew what the daimyo was really complaining about having interrupted. Shinya knew this too and his face flushed a pretty color pink.

 

Kyo merely chuckled in response, not at all ashamed of his activities. “Well met, Die-san. Proceed with your report,” he instructed, reaching for a cup of tea on the tray. “Would you care for some tea, Die-san, Kaoru-san?” Shinya asked, his inherent politeness prompting him to make the offer.

 

“Thank you, Shinya-san. It would be most appreciated,” Kaoru responded, bowing politely in thanks. Die also accepted the offer, and soon dainty cups of their own were also being passed to them.

 

“Well,” Die began, sipping at his tea, “The Sato forces are gaining in number at a surprisingly fast rate. I have to wonder if they aren’t getting backing from some other clan. After all, we’ve managed to secure most of the towns on the edge of the border. Despite your minor skirmishes, and the other precautionary tactics you’ve engaged in, they still continue to grow.

 

“On my last visit there, I noticed that a lot of the troops are being equipped with armor and weapons. My guess is they plan to begin a campaign, marching from their compound to yours and destroying anything in their path. It’s not an uncommon tactic, if a little on the barbaric side.”

 

“Do you know how soon they plan this attack for?” Kyo asked, instantly alert. He straightened where he sat and put down his cup on the tray. Steepling his fingers, and giving Die his full attention; the transformation was remarkable, and Die now knew what others saw when they looked at Kyo. He merely…had a way about him. Not merely his attitude, but his very presence could command the respect of others.

 

“No, Kyo-san. I heard no mention of a campaign. All this is truly speculation on my part. Still, they’re activity makes me uneasy, and it would be wise of you to begin preparing for battle. In fact, if I may say so, double the watch guard tonight and hereafter. If I may be blunt, I fear for your clan, Kyo-san,” Die spoke eloquently for once, the casual drawl of his voice nearly gone, and with it all traces of the accent from the area where Die may have come from at one time.

 

“You mean you fear for your lover,” Toshiya teased softly. Kaoru startled from his position and turned wide eyes upon the legislative duo. Had they really been discovered? Would Toshiya tell anyone else? Die merely grinned and shook his head; he should have known better to try and fool Kyo’s master of spies.

 

When he turned to Kyo he found the daimyo frowning, unappreciative of his presumptuous words, and fought the urge to reprimand the ninja for it. Still, Die was merely a mercenary, hired help, and Kyo was truly not his daimyo. Therefore any power Kyo had over Die was merely a contract. “Shinya! Toshiya!” he barked, turning sharply to his startled lovers, “What do you think?”

 

The duo looked at each other warily as if deciding between them what exactly to say without sounding dissentious. Toshiya put down his tea and cleared his throat first, straightening from where he leaned slightly against Shinya. “I think that it would be extremely wise and cautious of our lord if he were to take the ninja’s advice and double the guard from this point forward—“

 

“However,” Shinya continued, picking up where Toshiya left off as he saw the disapproving frown still etched on Kyo’s face, his stubbornness and pride showing in every line of his petite frame. “Perhaps we should leave the preparations for later. After all, they are not upon our doorstep now, nor will they be any time soon. We will have time to prepare.”

 

Gradually Kyo’s face changed from something sour to an almost-pleased expression. “Yes, that sounds like an excellent plan. Alright. Shinya, I want you to see about doubling the guard tonight. I also want scouts posted around the outskirts of the village. Tell the watchmen to stay armed this night, but no armor should be required,” turning to Die, he asked, “Is that all, Die-san?”

 

“Hai, Kyo-san. This is all the information I have for you. Thank you for heeding my warning, however paranoid or misled they may seem to you,” Die said, giving a brief movement almost like a kowtow. Straightening, he set his empty teacup on the tray, awaiting his inevitable dismissal.

 

“Kaoru-san,” Kyo intoned, waiting until he had caught the samurai’s attention, “You will not be put on guard duty tonight. I will see to it personally that your…sleep is no longer disrupted. You’re both dismissed.”

 

Kaoru rose, blushing a charming tomato color, and Die rose as well, still grinning nonchalantly. They left the room quietly, and walked down the halls just as silent. They did not speak, for fear that nosy servants would overhear whatever came out between them.

 

*

 

“I’m so embarrassed,” Kaoru hissed when they arrived in his rooms. The samurai stomped away to his sleeping area immediately, stripping as he went. Die admired the view and pondered how attractive the violet haired man truly was when he was angry.

 

Shaking his head wryly, the ninja moved to the pile of clothing, neatly washed and folded near the door. His traveling bags also sat beside it. The contents of the bags had also been emptied and the clothes washed and folded as well. Other things were laid out to dry naturally in the air. His sword lay in its sheath next to the bag, and Die swiftly took it out to check and make sure it was dry.

 

It was, and still sharp, so he put it away and dropped it back onto the tatami. There was no need to polish or sharpen it. Walking into the other part of the chambers, he spotted Kaoru, setting up the futons with stiff, angry movements. “Now, Kaoru, you and I both know that it was inevitable. You don’t try and hide things from the master of spies underneath his own roof. Plus Kyo is a mighty perceptive little bugger when he wants to be.” The only reply was an angry growl and a cold glare that could rival the harshest winter wind.

 

Kaoru tossed blankets down on the futon, and the ninja came up swiftly and soundlessly behind him. Settling his hands on the other man’s shoulders, Die grinned when Kaoru froze. “Kaoru, it’s really not such a big deal,” he said as he was massaging the tense muscles he found there. “There are plenty of men who sleep with other men. Look at Kyo; he sleeps with two other men. Believe me, if they’re nutmeg, we’re vanilla. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. So what if the servants know? So what if Kyo knows? Do you really think any of them are going to say anything about it? In fact, I even think Kyo’s been discreetly encouraging it.”

 

Die fought the urge to grin in triumph as Kaoru slowly, gradually began to relax, and lean his naked form into the redhead’s embrace. He carefully moved his hands so that they were kneading not Kaoru’s shoulders, but the knots in his back. The samurai let out a small grunt of encouragement, and said, “I just…I like my business to remain just that, my business. It’s not that I’m ashamed, Die. I would just prefer to keep it as quiet as possible—I don’t want to deal with rumors or speculation or have my subordinates questioning me.”

 

“I understand,” Die replied soothingly, laying a kiss on Kaoru’s shoulder. “Really, I do. I don’t want you to suffer any blows to your position either. I mean, I don’t particularly care what they think of me, but I can see where your pride might be on the line.” Kaoru snorted in reply. “It’s not pride. It’s a matter of my men not respecting me enough,” the samurai corrected, turning to face Die.

 

“It’s a matter of whether or not they’ll still feel comfortable enough around me to joke, or watch my back in a fight, or have me at theirs,” Kaoru said, his face stern and uncompromising. Smiling, Die hugged him. “I know. You’re so weird like that—honorable and considerate and proud all at once—and I don’t care what you say, Kaoru, there is a measure of pride involved in it.”

 

Shaking his head, Kaoru returned the embrace loosely. This was their sign that whatever little tiff had existed between them was over with. He felt Die heave a sigh of relief—he didn’t like arguing all that much; considered it a waste of time and energy. The redhead nuzzled his cheek in a feline gesture, as if he were trying to scent mark Kaoru. The samurai almost laughed at the image of a Kitty-Die romping playfully.

 

Then again, Kaoru amended silently; it wouldn’t be much different from Die normally.

 

Gentle fingers tilted the samurai’s head up, and they kissed, softly and sweetly. An apology for the argument happening in the first place. Both knew their time together was too precious to be wasted on angry exchanges. Kaoru stepped back then, out of the circle of Die’s arms, and slid underneath the covers, waiting patiently for the redhead to join him.

 

He watched as Die slowly undid his clothing, letting them fall haphazardly on the floor. Then Die was walking towards him, naked and semi erect. He was like that always when they were…close. It didn’t matter that Kaoru had seen it dozens of times before—his breath still caught in his throat, and he was momentarily overwhelmed by the sheer masculine beauty of his lover.

 

Pulling back the blankets, Die slid in on the other side of the futon mat they’d somehow managed to fit both of their bodies on. Kaoru rolled onto his back, and Die pressed himself up against Kaoru’s side, throwing an arm over his stomach. The samurai’s hand gently gripped the ends of the crimson locks which had fallen on his chest. They were quiet then, the only sound in the room at all was the shifting of the blankets and their combined breaths.

 

It was picturesque, and it seemed that Kaoru should find himself slowly being lulled to sleep. However, he kept shifting amidst the pleasantly warm blankets, sure that there was something else he should be doing, but uncertain of what it was. Giving up, he turned to face Die and found those cocoa shaded oculars staring unnervingly into his own.

 

“Can’t sleep either?” Kaoru asked, needing to break the silence that had settled so forbiddingly around them. “No,” Die replied, “I’m too full of energy to sleep yet.” He smiled sweetly and suggestively, and Kaoru found himself responding without any conscious decision to do so. He leaned forward and Die kissed him, mouth moving slowly against his own, and his tongue was just as languorous, reaching deeply and stoking fires that still lay smoldering.

 

It was so easy to fall into the lust that welcome him with open arms, clouded his mind and his eyes with its sweet fog; it was easy to forget then about the things that lay between them. Wrapping both arms around Die’s neck, he lost himself in the kiss, lost his worries and uncertainties. It was like being reborn almost, like a caterpillar breaking free of its cocoon, only to discover that it had changed, grown wings beautiful and strong. Yes, Kaoru felt akin to that, as if he might up and fly away any moment.

 

He startled as Die rolled them together abruptly, ending with Kaoru flat on his back, and the redhead kneeling over him. Grinning mischievously, the ninja reinitiated the kiss, sitting across the violet haired man’s thighs. Kaoru moaned happily, the sound swallowed by the other man’s mouth.

 

Kaoru’s hands wandered over the incredible softness of the ninja’s skin, hardly even noticing the few small battle scars that marred its surface. Eyes closed, he savored every sensation as Die took both of their dicks in his hand, and encircling them as best he could with one hand, pumping with long, sure strokes. Die threw his head back, groaning, and Kaoru mewled at the heady sensations whirling within him.

 

Taking the initiative, Kaoru flung Die’s hand out of the way, rubbing his cock up against the ninja’s. Both men moaned loudly at that, and Die crushed the samurai’s lips under his, expressing urgently with his body what he couldn’t put words to. With his free hand, Die slowly played with Kaoru’s nipples, twisting and pulling just this side of pain. The electric sensations going to straight to the samurai’s groin, it only added to the furiousness with which they dry humped each other.

 

Then Die pulled away and said something that made Kaoru stop in his tracks. “I want to be uke tonight.”

 

For a moment, all Kaoru could do was blink. When he did speak the only thing that came out was, “What?” It sounded so stupid, the samurai realized only after it came out. Die smiled at him, shaking his head. “I want to be your uke tonight,” the redhead reiterated, sounding highly amused. “But I- I’ve never…you know…with another man,” Kaoru explained, sounding nervous. However, Die could hear the slight trill of eagerness in the other’s voice, and that decided it for him.

 

“It’s okay. Not much to it. I’ll walk you through it, okay?” he offered, and grinned resplendently when his violet haired lover nodded hesitantly. He noticed that despite his lover’s natural reluctance, his hands were slowly stroking over the top of his butt, fingers hesitantly brushing between his cheeks. Smile softening like melted butter, Die kissed Kaoru on the nose, and watched as his lover smiled in response, his nose wrinkling up.

 

Wriggling off the futon, Die walked over to the small dresser that held the majority of Kaoru’s things. A samurai’s lifestyle demanded little comfort, so the things that Kaoru owned were all very practical—like the jasmine oil he’d taken to stocking up on for the times when Die would stay the night. Walking back to bed, he slipped under the covers and onto his side.

 

Reaching behind him, he tugged Kaoru around until the other man was spooned against his butt. “It’ll be easier this way,” he explained when the samurai questioned him. Kaoru’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ of understanding, and Die very nearly laughed, looking at him over his own shoulder. Then the violet haired man was reaching over him, grasping the bottle of oil. He’d had this done to him enough times to figure out the basic steps.

 

Sweeping Die’s hair out of the way, he suckled and nibbled at the other man’s neck and shoulder, perhaps one of the most sensitive spots on his body. Sliding his leg forwards allowed the redhead just enough leverage to grind his attentive cock into the futon, and also left him conveniently spread for Kaoru’s invasion. Slicking his fingers, the samurai slid just the tip into the redhead’s ass. Die groaned in response, and pushed his body back slightly. “It’s okay, Kao, I can take it,” he said, voice breathy with arousal.

 

Kaoru thought to himself that it would be nice to see his lover’s face while he did this, but he trusted Die’s judgment. If Die said it would make penetration easier, then it would, and Kaoru wanted nothing more than to have him be comfortable and happy. Besides, he could tell from the way Die was moving his hips, his breathing slightly labored, and moaning in that high-pitched voice that meant he was _really_ enjoying something, that Kaoru was doing a good job.

 

Feeling better now, Kaoru slipped another finger inside, astounded at the tightness and the heat of Die’s anus. He imagined burying his member deep inside of Die, and was not surprised when his cock twitched in anticipation. Moving his fingers deeper, he was shocked when Die abruptly yelled his name, shocked so much that he stilled. Then Kaoru realized what it was, and smiled in amusement, kissing the juncture between Die’s neck and shoulder.

 

Taking the skin between his teeth, he tugged lightly and bit down at the same moment he reached and brushed against Die’s prostate once more. The sudden yelp was gratifying to hear, and helped assuage Kaoru’s misgivings about this harebrained idea Die had presented to him. Reaching around with his free hand, he tugged on Die’s nipple while still sucking on the skin of his neck—he smiled to think of the bruise that would be left there tomorrow.

 

Die gasped, the sound husky and sweet, still slightly high pitched as Kaoru added yet one more finger, wanting to be sure that Die was properly stretched—he knew the pain that not being so could bring. “Mn, Kaoru,” the redhead moaned, his hips still angling his pelvis back and forth, as Kaoru trailed his hand down the ninja’s chest, encircling his member and creating a tunnel for him to thrust into. “Kaoru,” Die moaned again, his voice high and pleading.

 

Hearing the unspoken need, and feeling an answering tug within himself, Kaoru withdrew his fingers, and slicked his own member with the jasmine scented oil that often perfumed both lovers. Positioning himself at Die’s entrance, he asked breathlessly, “Okay?” Die moaned and nodded his head emphatically; yes, he wanted this, now hurry it up.

 

Throwing one leg over Die’s, he nudged just the head of his erection into the ninja’s ass. He heard Die’s breath catch, and he asked anxiously, “Is it still okay?” A nod was the only answer he received, as Die wasn’t sure he trusted his voice at the moment. Kaoru forged ahead, literally, trusting his lover to tell him to stop if the redhead wanted him to.

 

Unable to wait, Kaoru immediately began thrusting in and out, marveling at the tightness, the heat, the feel of it; wondering perhaps if this was how Die felt when he was lost in passion. Die was right; the position really did make things easier, even though his thrusts were shallower than they would be otherwise.

 

Said redhead groaned, feeling for the first time in a long time, filled in such a way that was too intimate to even be spoken aloud. He was reminded of the pleasures of being uke, and began thinking of it not as something that he was giving as a gift because he had nothing else to give, but of his own desire, his own need.

 

The two warriors moved in slow, rhythmic tandem, for once neither rushing the pleasure they knew was sure to come. Craning his neck, Die reached for a kiss that Kaoru gave happily. Only when Die’s neck began to complain, did he release his lover’s mouth, and turn back around, his hand joining Kaoru’s on his length. Sweat beaded on their bodies, which the samurai gently licked off the back of Die’s neck and shoulder, grinning when the redhead groaned in response.

 

Their cries reaching a crescendo, Kaoru shot his seed into the deepest recesses of his lover’s body, marking Die as his from within as the redhead had marked Kaoru so many times before. Still buried in him, the samurai sped up the movements of his hand and Die’s, and the redhead came with a sharp cry of exultation. His cum marked both their hands and his stomach, and as Die was lost to the rich feeling of orgasm, Kaoru pulled out in a rush, knowing the pleasure would cover the uncomfortable feeling.

 

Leaning back contentedly, Die let Kaoru hold him gently; the samurai’s spent member nestled comfortably between them. Half asleep, the redhead rolled over and kissed his lover, feeling quite lazy and content. “Thank you,” he told the violet haired man, resting his forehead against the other’s. Kaoru smiled, shaking his head, indicating that there was nothing to thank.

 

Melting into each other, they slept at last, wrapped in blankets of exhaustion so thick that not even the unfinished business lying between them could reach either of the lovers.

 

*

 

The high-pitched shrieks of the servant girls startled both the ninja and the samurai awake. Footsteps thundered past the room, and only then did Die realize that he could hear the whole compound panicking. Neither man had too long to wonder why because soon the door was flung open, and in ran Toshiya, clad in the gear of a fighter and light leather armor. Several sheathes were visible against the navy blue of his clothing.

 

Pushing aside the initial embarrassment of being intruded upon, Kaoru sprang up out of bed. “What--?” he began, but was cut off by Toshiya, flinging Kaoru’s sword at him. “The Satos snuck up on us in the middle of the night. They’re practically at our front gate. The guards posted in the village were all killed—it was only luck that one of my spies was meandering about and was able to get here to warn us at all.”

 

“What?” Die barked sharply, getting out of bed and striding inside the other room, he dressed quickly, speaking through the thin walls. “I apologize Toshiya. I honestly did not believe they would attack so soon—they certainly didn’t seem that ready for it.”

 

“Perhaps they found out they were being watched,” Kaoru interjected as he rose from the bed, stepping over to the small dresser. From it he pulled the black kimono he seldom wore, and the grey split-legged hakama. Dressing just as swiftly as Die, he was soon sliding his sword over his shoulder to rest on his back. The dagger went by his side. Then, hidden within his hakama, Kaoru put a pistol and gunpowder.

 

“Don’t worry, Die-san,” Toshiya was saying, “It’s not your fault. Kyo should have listened to you when you told him to. He’s always been stubborn like that though.” He and Die stood at the door, the redhead already in his favored ninja garb, but minus the mask he’d worn when Kaoru had first met him. His sword also lay sheathed against his back.

 

“Come, we must go meet Kyo. We’ll stop at the armory on the way,” Toshiya said. They walked quickly to the armory, and Kaoru put on merely a heavily padded chest plate. Die took no armor, giving Toshiya a cursory explanation on why it was forbidden to those of the ninja.

 

From there they met Kyo in front of the main house. He wore full battle armor, and carried his signature weapon, the twin swords, on his back. The daimyo watched his men try to hold the gate of the compound shut with narrow, calculating eyes. Shinya stood alongside him, a quiver of arrows slung behind him and a bow in his hand. He too was armed with several daggers, though not as many as Toshiya, who favored knives as his weapon.

 

“The women and children have been evacuated through the back,” Toshiya reported, his impartial mask somewhat spoiled by the noticeable quaver in his expressive voice. Kyo nodded coolly, his face giving away nothing. “They won’t hold much longer,” Shinya forewarned. Abruptly, Kyo turned to Shinya and yanked him down for a fierce kiss. Releasing him, he spun to do the same to Toshiya. Both of his lovers breathless, he said in a husky voice, holding their hands, “I love you.”

 

Touched, Kaoru looked at Die with tears in his eyes, realizing for the first time that they were going into battle. All of the Niimura forces that had been near the compound had retreated here and now stood at attention, ready to fall upon the Sato the second they charged through the gates. Reaching out his hand, he was surprised when Die took it in his own callused palm. Squeezing, they watched with growing horror as the gate was broken through and the warriors of the Sato army, clad in royal blue, stampeded through the opening.

 

Chaos erupted immediately. The archers, stationed on the roof, followed Shinya’s command and let loose a volley. Many were taken down, but more of the Sato just kept pouring in. “Like cockroaches,” Toshiya exclaimed in a disgusted voice. Shinya continued picking off the enemy one by one with poker face set firmly in place.

 

Kaoru released Die’s hand, and with the single-minded determination of the samurai, charged to the very center of battle to do his daimyo’s wish. He saw out of the corner of his eyes that Die went the opposite direction; killing those he met with ruthless efficiency.

 

Toshiya nodded at Shinya and Kyo, blew them both a flirtatious kiss, then he was off into the foray as well, knives flying in a blur of steel, swiftly cutting down the Satos. The battle was furious and bloody, but in the end Kyo knew that they were simply outnumbered. No matter how long they held out for, eventually someone would slip, and the Satos would crush them all.

 

Doomed from the start, the battle was, and Kaoru knew it too. Still he fought with a speed borne of the truly driven, reciting the samurai codes in his head. He remembered once a story his mother had told him about two samurai that met on a battlefield. Their daimyos decided that a duel between champions from both sides would decide who won. Of course, both samurai were chosen. So they bowed to each other and drew their swords, each studying the other carefully.

 

Samurai code forbade either from making the first move, so they watched for the first sign of an attack. They watched, and watched. The armies waited on their separate sides of the battlefield. Days went by and turned into years, and slowly the soldiers all perished. The two samurai had turned into statues where they stood, still looking for an opening, because of the bushido code.

 

It had been Kaoru’s favorite story when he was a child. He wondered briefly what Die’s was. The merest thought and his eyes were drawn like magic to the head of flame colored hair, held high even in the face of all the bloodshed. He looked beautiful and honorable and holy even; not at all treacherous or dirty like the ninja were supposed to be.

 

The merest distraction was enough, and he felt the blade of another cutting through his armor and his clothing and his skin, piercing him deeply. Crying out, Kaoru slumped down, removing his body from the sword of his attacker. The man moved on, content with the fact that Kaoru would be dead within a few moments.

 

Across the compound, Die watched as his lover fell to the ground, a rapidly growing stain dripping onto his hakama. “Kaoru!” he cried in a distraught voice that he barely recognized as his own. With a wild swing, he decapitated his opponent and rushed to his lover’s side.

 

With shaking hands he cupped Kaoru’s face. “Kao? Kao, are you alright?” What a stupid question, Die, he berated himself. Still the samurai nodded, looking up at him with trusting eyes. Kaoru had fallen at the base of a sakura tree, and pink petals littered the ground beneath them, knocked off by the storm. It would almost have been a beautiful scene if it were not for the blood beginning to drip onto the pale, delicate petals.

 

There was a shock of pain ripping through him, and only then did Die realize he too had been pierced by someone’s sword. Kaoru’s eyes widened, tears filling them. “No!” he choked out, trying in vain to pick up his sword and go after the assailant. Die held him down though, thinking that maybe it was for the best.

 

Both wounds were killing blows, but at the very least they would die in each other’s company. Falling into Die’s embrace, Kaoru gave up the fight, crying silently. It was not his own death he mourned for, but for Die’s; the exquisite creature who had shown him how to live, illuminated his soul, transformed him from merely a caterpillar to a butterfly.

 

His thoughts running rampant, the only thing he could think to say wrapped in the circle of Die’s arms was, “I love you. So, so much. There is not even a word for it.” Die tightened his grip, and kissed Kaoru for perhaps the last time. “I love you too,” he replied, voice quiet and matter of fact.

 

The words had been said; no more business remained between them. The lovers held each other in their arms, and waited for Death to come on a gilded chariot and take their souls. “Do you believe in reincarnation, Kao?” Die asked abruptly. “Yes,” Kaoru replied, tightening his grip on Die. The redhead nodded, seeming satisfied. “Then we’ll meet again,” he intoned, and the promise echoed across the deepest recesses of Kaoru’s soul.

 

Together, leaning against the sakura tree, the ninja and the samurai faced Death in the eyes, and found their strength in the presence of another bound tightly to each other’s side.

 

*

 

The battle was doomed from the start, as Kyo knew. His forces fought well, but inevitably fell under the sheer pressure that the Satos exerted on them. Completely annihilated, Kyo of the Niimura clan and his lovers, a few of the straggling survivors, were captured.

 

The survivors of the Niimura clan were forced to swear allegiance to the Satos. Those who did not were killed. The proceedings were witnessed by Mana, who watched with impassive eyes. The pile of bodies outside of the compound grew larger as many chose death to serving their lifelong enemy.

 

Kyo watched with a detached sort of pride, but still he knew he was defeated. He and his lovers were sentenced to execution the next day at dawn. Sure enough, the sun rose and all three were hung, but not before Kyo was forced to watch his two lovers go first. The proud, stubborn leader of the Niimura clan fell onto his knees and cried aloud at the sight. Even Mana appeared to be affected by it, and turned his head away to shield his eyes from the sight, burying his face in the shoulder of his general, Kozi. He witnessed the three lovers proclaiming their undying devotion to one another up until the end.

 

The Satos only ruled the area for a few short years before the whole of feudal Japan was united under the Meiji era. Then all traces of the Satos and the Niimuras were erased from existence, except for the legend of the samurai.

 

Still, it is said that if you go there, you will find the sakura tree still standing. Only now, it’s petals turn red with the color of the blood of the lovers that had died at the base of its trunk. An eternal reminder of their promise to return to one another.

 

-FIN-

 

 

 


End file.
